


Marathon

by LeiaFavaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: En l'honneur d'Infinity War, je m'étais fait un marathon, écrivant un OS par film. Avengers 3 est passé, mais la tradition perdure pour moi. Voici donc un recueil avec un OS par film du MCU (pas de couples)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 5





	1. Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je reposte ce receuil, il était à l'origine sur Fanfiction.net.
> 
> À chaque film, je retrace une scène qui m'a inspirée, du point de vue. Sauf exeptions, chaque personnage n'apparaît qu'une fois.

La douleur est si intense que le temps semble se tordre. Comme si les secondes devenaient des siècles. Il ne peut retenir un hurlement. Comment un Homme pourrait-il supporter une telle douleur ?

La voix d'Erskine lui parvient. Veut-il arrêter ? Renoncer à tous ses principes ? Décevoir tout le monde ?

Non.

Servir son pays, aller au front, donner sa vie pour la bannière étoilée… Tout cela n'est pas le caprice d'un gamin qui rêve d'être un super héro. Ce ne sont pas des désirs égoïstes, c'est ce qu'il est. Il n'est pas un gringalet, pas une pauvre victime, il est un américain. Quelqu'un qui croit profondément en la liberté. Quelqu'un qui sait que la liberté n'est pas un acquis, mais quelque chose pour laquelle on doit se battre. Et que certaines personnes ne sont pas assez fortes pour se battre par elles-mêmes. Les gens faibles, ceux qui ne peuvent faire le poids face aux démons nazis…. Peut-il réellement les abandonner à leur sort s?

Non.

Il a une chance de se battre pour eux. De devenir assez fort pour lui-même et pour les autres. Il n'abandonnera pas. Jamais.

Il était un gringalet.

Il est Steve Rogers.

Il sera le symbole de l'Amérique.

Mais il ne le sait pas encore. Pour l'instant, il sert les dents, en pensant à tous les opprimés qu'il pourra, un jour, sauver.


	2. Captain Marvel

Cet homme était étrange. Pourquoi lui parlait il ainsi ? Oh, certes, c'était déjà plus agréable que ces idiots qui le regardaient comme s'il allait les dévorer. Cependant, Goose n'était pas stupide. Il faisait attention à sa ligne, voyons.

Non, cet homme était sympathique. Il le regardais comme s'il était la septième merveille du multivers. Il avait eu un drôle d'air, quand le Flerken avait mangé tous ces vilains, par contre. Peut être avait il eu peur qu'il ai une indigestion ? Quelle délicate attention.

En revanche, le ton niaiseux ne plaisait pas à Goose. Il n'était plus un jeune apprenant la vie, il était un digne adulte, et devait se faire respecter (et caresser, il aimait se faire caresser) comme tel. Une petite remise à l'ordre s'imposait. En plus, il n'avait jamais aimé la symétrie.


	3. Iron Man

-Je suis Iron Man.

C'est comme un bouton «on». Si tôt que ces mots sont sortis, le monde disparaît dans un brouhaha. Il est le centre de toute cette agitation. Lui. Tony Stark. Iron Man.

Oh, il a l'habitude d'être le centre du monde, c'est l'une de ces corvées qui ne peuvent être évitées lorsque l'on est un milliardaire, génie, philanthrope, play-boy, et tout ce qui va avec. En plus c'est plutôt agréable, les soirées, les filles, l'argent, la gigantesque fête qui ne semble jamais s'arrêter et surtout les crédits illimités pour réaliser toutes les folies merveilleuses que lui souffle son cerveau.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différant. Il ne peut plus être un égoïste. Il doit s'occuper de tout le monde, c'est son travail, maintenant qu'il est Iron Man. Il l'est devenu parce qu'on utilisait mal ses armes. Il ne peut pas laisser cette sublime armure et son pseudo devenir aussi dangereux que Jéricho et les autres.

L'armure, c'est son bébé, il veillera à ce qu'elle ne devienne pas une menace. Mais il est hors de question qu'il se renie pour cela, et puis….

Les femmes adorent les héros, non ?


	4. Iron Man 2

Natasha soupire. Cet homme est l'un des plus puissants du monde économique, l'un des plus intelligents, et l'un des derniers remparts du monde contre tous ces fous qui commencent à émerger de part et d'autre de la planète.

Mais cet homme est aussi un gamin irresponsable et suicidaire. Comment peut on avoir pour idée de passer son potentiel dernier anniversaire à boire en excès dans une armure d'attaque dangereuse et en compagnie d'une foule d'anonymes à la mode et de profiteurs ?

La russe se résout à prévenir Fury. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a mis sur cette mission. En tant qu'ancienne agent soviétique, une femme surentraînée capable de parler de nombreuses langues, dont le latin, et de s'infiltrer n'importe où, elle a le droit de se sentir vexée de faire du baby-sitting pour milliardaire.

Mais elle ne faillira pas à sa mission. Elle est fidèle au Shield et à Fury, parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Lui et Clint sont les dernières personnes au monde à lui faire confiance. Et elle ne peut compter que sur elle, et éventuellement sur ces deux là. Le monde des espions est un monde dangereux où on ne peut faire confiance qu'à soi-même.

Natasha attend avec impatience ce moment où elle trouvera une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis auxquels faire confiance. Elle regarde une dernière fois Tony. Ce n'est pas pour demain.


	5. Thor

Alors c'était ça, depuis le début ? Ce sentiment d'être différent, inférieur à Thor ? Il était un Jötunn, un trophée et rien de plus ?

La colère montait en lui, s'infiltrant de partout, comme le froid. Tout prenait sens, et tout devenait plus douloureux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme son frère ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Être aussi fort que lui, recevoir autant d'admiration que lui, faire autant la fierté de ses parents, du peuple que lui. Mais en restant plus intelligent, plus subtile.

Mais non. Cela était impossible. Il était un monstre. Il ne sera jamais roi, qui laisserait un géant des glaces s'asseoir sur le trône d'Asgard ?

Puis il se reprit. Non. Il ne sera jamais comme Thor. Il sera toujours plus faible physiquement mais aussi plus intelligent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son grand benêt de frère sur le trône. Asgard méritait mieux. Elle le méritait lui et lui seul. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas à savoir qu'il était un monstre et aux yeux des dieux, il était leur prince, et il avait reçu la même éducation que son frère.

Il regarda une fois de plus son… père ? Roi ? Ravisseur ? (Il ne savait plus quel terme était correct) dans son cercueil. Il le rendra fière. Il éliminera toutes les menaces pesant sur Asgard, et lui prouvera qu'il était mieux que Thor, quoi qu'il en coûte.


	6. Avengers

L'encre qui embrumait son cerveau disparut momentanément dans une grande douleur. Fichu dieu, qui lui revenait toujours en tête. Il avait envie de le sauver, de lui planter une flèche dans l'œil, de l'évacuer, de l'étrangler. Il se sentait attiré par Loki et son sceptre mais vouait s'en éloigner le plus possible.

Les ordres étaient là, insidieux, détruisant toutes ses autres pensées, tous ses autres désir. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir, résister était inutile. Puis, la douleur, le néant…. Ils avaient lavé l'encre. La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit, il la voyait, il pouvait se défaire de ses chaînes mentales.

Natasha… Elle était si proche… si proche. Il avait tenté de la tuer, elle son amie, sa meilleure amie, qui le connaissait par cœur, tout comme elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui . Elle était sa priorité, enfin elle et le fait de devoir se débarrasse rapidement de Loki. Ce contrôle…. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser le dieu l'étendre à tous les humains. Il lui fallait résister, résister….

Mais il l'appelait, il l'appelait à son service encore et encore….. Il devait briser ses chaînes pour aller se battre au côté de son dieu…

Natasha.  
Natasha.

Dans un grand effort, il rompit le contrôle du dieu et son esprit redevint limpide. Qu'avait il-fait, alors que l'encre embuait son cerveau ?!


	7. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie

Peter n'avait pas réfléchi. Il s'était lancé sur cette fichue pierre parce qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Que c'était sa dernière option, le dernier moyen de donner un sens à cette journée de combat. De donner un sens au sacrifice de Groot.

Alors il attrapa la Gemme, et sentit une étrange énergie le traverser. Il ne savait plus si elle était agréable, ou douloureuse, il ne savait même plus penser de façon cohérente. Elle le possédait tout entier et il ne parvenait plus qu'à convaincre tous ses atomes de continuer de former Peter Quill. Le temps s'étira et seule restait la lutte contre cette énergie qui voulait exploser, et l'éparpiller tout autour. Il entendit une voix.

Il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, il ne savait même plus comment il avait pût mettre un mot sur ce son. Et d'un coup, l'univers se calma et s'ouvrit sur elle.

Sa mère.

Comme il avait regretté de ne pas avoir attrapé sa main. Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin d'attraper sa main, de la serrer, parce qu'elle était rassurante et que c'était sa mère et qu'était-il au final sinon un enfant perdu dans l'espace ?

Alors il la serra. Il serra cette main tendue. Mais ce n'était pas Meredith.  
C'était Gamora.

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas ce voleur, ou du moins si peu. Mais il lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait aidée à sortir de cette prison, il lui avait fait découvrir la musique et s'était livré à Yondu pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il était une personne de valeur, elle le sentait. Quelqu'un de bon qui se cachait sous la carapace d'un voleur et d'un menteur. Et elle repensa à sa propre enfance, les combats sans fin contre Nebula, encore et encore et encore. Elle pensa à toutes les vies qui s'étaient éteintes par sa faute, tout ce sang qui était sur ses mains depuis toujours. Elle voulait se racheter. La tueuse voulait devenir meilleure. Et rester avec Peter Quill, s'il le permettait.

Aussi étrange que ce soit, il était son ami et elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Alors elle tendit sa main. Elle ne le laissera pas porter ce fardeau seul.

Lorsqu'elle toucha enfin ses doigts, le monde disparut, engloutit par cette puissante énergie. Ses pensées lui échappèrent et Gamora eut l'impression de ne plus faire qu'un avec Star Lord dans cette quête insensée de dominer la Gemme et de garder une apparence humaine. Puis, une troisième conscience apparut.

Drax.  
La grosse brute, incapable de comprendre une métaphore était en réalité un gouffre profond. Sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où il avait perdu ses deux seules raisons de vivre, ses deux soleils éclairant sa galaxie. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, une loque qui ne voulait qu'une chose, les revoir et les venger. Mais cette bande de dégénérés sur laquelle il était tombé à la prison… Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, ils l'avaient illuminé. Et l'abîme de son cœur avait été à nouveau éclairé. Une lumière faible, comme une bougie sur le point de mourir. Et la Gemme était là, prête à souffler cette fragile flamme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ceci se produire. Alors il saisit à son tour le bras de Quill. Il ne les lâcherait pas.

L'énergie de la Gemme s'infiltra en lui, remplissant son gouffre intérieur. Elle veut tout rendre de lui, à commencer par sa peine. Elle s'attaque à ses cellules, mais Drax visualisa la petite flamme, et se mit à sentir deux autres présences. Peter et Gamora. Ils combattraient ensemble.

Avec Rocket.

L'expérience avait passé sa vie à lui chercher un sens. À tenter de comprendre pourquoi lui. Pourquoi avait-il dût être ce rat de laboratoire ? Et puis il avait trouvé Groot. Sans doute la créature la plus pure de toute la Galaxie. Qui s'était attachée à lui, misérable vermine sans nom. Et qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Non. Pas seulement pour lui, mais toute cette bande d'imbécile, courant à leur propre mort pour des idéaux stupides. Et bien soit. Il ne les abandonnera pas. Groot s'était sacrifié pour eux, il était hors de question qu'il les laisse mourir bêtement. Alors, il glissa sa minuscule patte dans l'immense paluche de Drax.

Un instant, il n'eut plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de l'énergie le traversant. Puis, il trouva les consciences de ses… amis ?

Oh, oui, ils l'étaient. Et ensemble, ils dominèrent cette vague d'énergie pure qui tentait de les séparer.

Manque de bol la Gemme.

Ils étaient les Gardiens de la Galaxie.


	8. Captain America : Le Soldat de l'hivers

-Tu es ma mission !  
-Alors finis la.  
Le blond plongea son regard clair dans le sien. Et le soldat se figea. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais il se sentait attiré par lui, sans comprendre pourquoi, comment.  
Des souvenirs anciens lui remontaient, qu'il ignorait seulement posséder.  
Ce nom.  
James Buchanan Barnes.  
Il semblait si étranger et si familier à la fois. Mais la façon dont sa mission prononçait son nom... il avait déjà entendu ça.  
Et ça faisait remonter toutes ces choses qui faisaient chaud au cœur.  
-Je serais toujours là pour toi.  
Non, le soldat ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas tuer sa mission.  
Mais alors qu'il tombait, alors que les eaux du Pottomac semblaient s'ouvrir pour y accueillir le Captain en son sein, le soldat sut. Il avait une volonté, un objectif, pour la première fois de son existence de souffrance et de soumission, il lui semblait. Il ne laissera pas le Captain mourir. Il n'en n'avait pas l'envie, ni... La force ?  
Alors il plongea, et le sorti de l'eau.  
Il resta suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer de sa survie, puis s'éloigna. Son cerveau était encore embué, mais il savait une chose.  
À partir d'aujourd'hui, il était un fugitif.  
Et au fond de lui, tout au fond, il espérait que le Captain, Steve Rogers, le retrouve. Mais pas tout de suite. Il devait comprendre qui il était avant.


	9. Iron Man 3

Peper ne comprenait plus son corps. Elle se sentait invincible, capable de tout faire, de protéger le monde. Cette nouvelle puissance en elle était grisante.

Et terrifiante. L'homme qu'elle aimait était là, juste devant elle. Il la regardait sans y croire. Oh oui elle était en vie. Et avec cette force, elle pourrait protéger Tony, de lui même et de toutes les bizarreries que le monde leur servait désormais.

Mais...

Elle était une de ces bizarreries. Tony aussi, seulement il avait toujours été hors normes, donc ça ne comptait pas, et... Et comment pourrait-elle tenir ? Elle était une femme de bureau, d'affaires. Donnez lui un dossier, elle trouvera la solution la plus adaptée au problème du dit-dossier, la plus économique, et le parfait équilibre entre les deux. Elle n'était pas une super-héroïne, malgré toute cette nouvelle puissance. Combattre des aliens, des terroristes et Dieu savait quoi d'autre, ce n'était pas pour elle. Peper ne pouvait garder cette puissance. Et puis, un pouvoir pouvant potentiellement explosé ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle risquerait de blesser Tony ! Et ça, il en était hors de question !


	10. Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres

Son frère était mort. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, à l'accepter. C'était... Il n'avait pas de mot.

Aussi différents soient-ils, ils avaient toujours eu une tendresse profonde l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait été mise à rude épreuve durant leur adolescence, mais Thor pensait que ça s'était arrangé _,_ avec le temps. Lorsqu'il avait découvert toute la folie, toute la fureur de son frère, il avait eu mal au coeur. Loki, son petit frère adoré, avait disparu.

Ce nouveau combat, dans lequel il avait dû s'allier avec lui n'avait pas été évident. Il devait s'en méfier il le savait. Et ce n'était plus pour éviter une mauvaise blague, mais bien pour éviter une blague mortelle. D'un autre côté, ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, quand ils se battaient ensemble, côte à côte, comme des frères. Puis au fur et à mesure de leur aventure, ils s'était détendu. Il avait repris confiance en Loki, pas trop non plus, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour anticiper un coup de couteau non prévu.

Et voilà que le dieu du mensonge se sacrifiait pour lui. Voilà que Loki mourrait pour lui.

Mais il n'avait le temps de le pleurer. Alors il enferma sa peine au plus profond de son coeur et se tourna vers Jane. Ils avaient les neufs royaumes à sauver afin d'éviter que Loki ne soit mort en vain.


	11. Avengers : L'ère d'Ultron

-Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Depuis les expériences, depuis l'amélioration, et depuis toute cette souffrance, la vie de Pietro n'avait été que vitesse. Le monde tournait trop lentement pour lui, mais il était heureux de sa rapidité. Il avait toujours aimé courir, sentir le vent contre son visage, avoir cette brève sensation de liberté... Il avait été tellement heureux de cette amélioration. Courir ne pouvait plus le fatiguer, c'était devenu aussi naturel que de respirer...

Sa respiration qui s'épuisait. Le monde semblait être devenu si lent, ralentissant sa longue chute vers le sol, amplifiant la douleur de ses blessures. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Wanda disait qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais. Mais bon, ce gars là n'était pas méchant. Et puis il avait aidé sa sœur, il lui avait redonné du courage. Et il y avait ce gamin, dans ses bras. Pietro ne pouvait le laisser mourir, il ne pouvait pas laisser un autre enfant mourir à cause des folies de Stark.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait peut-être trop lent cette fois.

Le dernier instant qui lui fut accordé fut consacré à un seul mot.

Wanda.


	12. Antman

Il devait le faire.  
Pour elle.  
Sa Cassie.  
Il y resterait sûrement, mais elle était plus importante.

Alors il désactiva son régulateur.  
La "chute", ce moment où il tombait en rétrécissant sembla sans fin. Il mit hors service l'armure de Pourpoint Jaune et continua à "chuter"  
Le temps se distordu , et il lui sembla rejoindre une autre dimension. Ô, Pym l'avait prévenu, mais c'était une autre histoire de le vivre.  
Très vite, il comprit qu'il allait être en manque d'oxygène. Des molécules d'O2 avaient certes rapetissé avec lui, coincé dans son costume, mais cela ne suffirai jamais. Et puis, son costume n'était pas totalement hermétique, certaines avaient déjà dût s'échapper.  
Il se retint de soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il ne pouvait pas gaspiller cet air si précieux.  
Il tenta de regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il pensait deviner des formes, mais... il ne voyait rien.  
Ce n'était pas un noir total, c'était plutôt comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre et à mettre en images ce que ses yeux lui transmettaient.  
Et il continuait de chuter encore et encore et encore.  
Une chute sans fin, qui s'était ralentie. À moins qu'elle n'ait accéléré.  
Et puis les cris lui parvinrent. Il ne savait comment et il s'en foutait.  
Cassie l'appelait, le suppliait.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à dériver jusqu'à ce que son cerveau explose d'incompréhension ou qu'il manque d'oxygène.  
Il se mit à réfléchir. Il devait grandir.  
Grandir...  
Grandir...  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Les disques de Pym !  
Il en sortit un bleu, avec plus ou moins de difficultés et l'installa à la place de son régulateur.  
Il eut à nouveau l'impression de chuter _(tomber ?)_ mais cette chute le réjouissait. Il rejoignait Cassie, il en était sur.  
Au bout d'un temps infini ou d'une fraction de secondes, il se retrouva face à sa fille.  
-PAPAAAAAAAA !  
Il sourit. Il était revenu, il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras.  
La taille fourmis, OK.  
Mais la taille subatomique ? Hors de question de risquer à nouveau d'être séparé à jamais de Cassie.


	13. Captain America : Civil War

Vision ne comprenait pas à quel moment il avait failli.  
Il avait oublié d'envisager que Sam fasse un écart.  
Il avait oublié de calculer que Rhodes était juste derrière.  
Il avait oublié de se remémorer que l'être humain était incertain.  
S'ils avaient été logiques, ils auraient signé, Steve aurait livré son ami et Wanda serait restée à la base.  
Mais l'humain est incertain. Il a un coeur, des envies, des peurs.  
La peur avait poussé le monde à se retourner contre ses défenseurs.  
L'envie avait poussé Wanda à vouloir goûter à cette liberté qui faisait depuis toujours de l'œil à l'être humain, au mépris de la sécurité.  
Le cœur avait poussé Captain America à croire en son ami plutôt qu'aux faits.  
Vision, lui, n'était qu'un robot. Alors oui, un splendide caillou jaune ornait son front de vibranium et de tissus synthétique et ce joyaux lui permettait de penser, ça et des centaines de milliers de lignes de codes, mais... Il était un être artificiel. La logique le guidera toujours.  
Quoique...  
Cette même logique se fissurait lorsqu'il regardait Wanda. Elle semblait si fragile, mais si forte...  
Il désirait par dessus tout la protéger. À l'encontre même de la logique, peut-être ?


	14. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie volume 2

Yondu observait Peter Quill, comprendre peu à peu, réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Toute sa vie, Yondu avait pensé qu'il mourrait en prison ou suite à un mauvais coup raté.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, il donnait sa vie pour son fils. Et cela le rendait heureux.

Leur relation avait toujours été compliquée, en partie parce que Quill s'entêtait à le trahir, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Quand il l'avait récupéré, sac de misère et de tristesse sans nom, son coeur de vieux pirate aguerri s'était serré. Ce môme ne méritait pas d'être remis à un vieux fou, il méritait une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance. Et puis, avoir un enfant à éduquer rattraperait peut-être toutes les conneries que Yondu avait fait dans sa jeunesse ?

Jamais, jamais, il n'avait été déçus par Quill. (Enfin si, il y avait cette fois où il avait failli mettre leur vie en péril à tous en insultant un haut gradé. Quoique, à y repenser, c'était plutôt drôle).

En revanche, il avait toujours sû que les Ravageurs n'étaient pas pour son fils. Il y avait trop de règles, de comptes à rendre... En revanche, les amis qu'il s'était trouvé... Oui, à eux il pouvait laisser son fils.

Alors Yondu se laissa aller dans l'inconnu, quittant cette galaxie pour une autre bien meilleure.


	15. Docteur Strange

Stupide humain. Pas par là !  
Si la cape avait pût soupirer, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle se contenta de tirer son nouveau partenaire vers un objet utile.  
Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris que ce serait avec lui qu'elle se lierai. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit aussi ignorant sur le monde de la magie, pas avec le potentiel qu'il dégageait. Elle le pensait capable de grandes choses (enfin s'il arrivait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Ah, voilà) mais il allait avoir besoin de soutien et de temps. On ne s'improvise pas sorcier. Mais elle serait là, la Cape, le Manteau de Lévitation, pour l'aider. (Et pour lui montrer les bonnes idées et lui éviter d'avoir les mauvaises et de se faire tuer bêtement).  
Elle fera de Stephen Strange un grand Sorcier, et se tiendra à ses côtés quoi qu'il advienne.


	16. Black Panther

Lorsque son cousin s'attaqua à Zuri, la haine remplaça tout. Il était resté calme, il avait tenté de comprendre son cousin et sa colère, il s'était plié aux coutumes et avait gardé la tête haute devant les insultes. Mais ça… C'était la mort de trop. Tuer l'un des hommes les plus sages qu'il connaissait, une sorte de second père, garant de l'héritage du Wakanda ? Il s'agissait de pure haine, Killmonger piétinait tous ce en quoi il croyait, lui, roi légitime. Mais la haine est mauvaise conseillère, et y succomber, c'est céder à l'ennemi. Rage à l'intérieur, souffrance à l'extérieur, le monde n'était plus que cela. Dans cette bouillie sans fin ni début, sans haut si bas, T'Chala n'entendait ps les railleries de son cousin, le désespoir de sa sœur. Et lorsqu'il sentit le sol s'éloigner, lorsqu'il sentit la chute arriver, la brume s'effaça de son esprit. La Mort arrivait, il entendait le rugissement de Bast et la voix de ses ancêtres, prêt à l'accueillir. Et il serra le point. Il devait survivre à sa chute. Peu importe qu'il ait perdu un combat traditionnel, le devoir premier d'un roi est son peuple. Un tyran sanguinaire était sur le trône, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. La détermination chassa la haine, et cette dernière donna le rythme à son cœur qui continua de battre quand les eaux du Wakanda s'ouvrirent pour accueillir le Roi.


	17. Spiderman  Homecoming

Un nouveau costume.  
Une place chez les Avengers.  
La possibilité de vivre avec eux.  
Peter ne réalisait pas. Tous ses rêves se devenaient réalité ! Vivre avec ses héros, se battre à leurs côtés, ça allait être génial ! Mais...  
Ce n'était pas ça, être un héro. Être un héro, c'était prendre des décisions difficiles, comme abandonner Lise au bal et poursuivre son père. Il devait le faire, il devait stopper le Vautour. Mais il comprenait aussi les motivations de l'homme derrière le criminel. Lui aussi avait toujours été fauché. Il comprenait son envie d'assurer une sécurité financière à sa femme et à sa fille. Mais il y avait d'autres manières, il devait y en avoir d'autres.  
Rejoindre les Avengers à temps plein, c'était renoncer à ses études. Et si un jour M. Stark n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Que lui resterait-il si ce n'est que son cerveau et ses pouvoirs ? La tentation de faire le mal pour survivre pourrait le prendre à son tour !  
Alors non, il ne rejoindra pas les Avengers. Il sera là en cas de très gros coup dur, mais en attendant, il sera le gentil Spider Man de quartier, tous les jours après les cours, puis le boulot, dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il se battra aux côté de Tony et des autres en cas de gros coup dure, mais sans plus.


	18. Thor : Ragnarok

_Rester. Rester. Ne pas écouter la fille, rester. Il avait des amis, un travail, il pouvait casser sans faire peur, sans être détesté…._  
Que… L'Autre disparaissait. La lumière, la conscience, il la touchait à nouveau !  
 _Non ! Le faible Banner ne pouvait pas gagner ce combat encore ! Il allait l'écraser ! Il allait rester avec son ami et l'aider !_  
Où était-il ? Il se rappelait de Nat' le poussant mais cela semblait si lointain…. Ultron, la Sokovie… Avaient-ils gagné ?  
 _Hulk allait l'écraser, encore ! Comme tous les autres, le misérable puceron qui le battait trop souvent allait finir écrasé !_  
Le jour ! Enfin, il retrouva son corps. Il lui semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Mais un sommeil agité où il avait _écrasé_ fait beaucoup de mal, blessé _ÉCRASÉ_ tant de monde. Il était fatigué comme s'il avait couru _combattu !_ pendant longtemps. Mais être Hulk lui faisait toujours ça, il se réveillait _s'endormait, il s'endormait et ce n'étais pas bien !_ fatigué.  
Dans un dernier effort, Bruce battu le monstre. Hulk se calma et s'endormit et Bruce Banner revint à la conscience.


	19. Avengers : Infinity War

Sacrifier la personne qu'on aime le plus ?  
Une âme pour une âme ?  
Non...  
Il ne pouvait faire ça. Il allait devoir sacrifier Gamora, sa chère Gamora.  
Thanos ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée ce jour là. Ou tout simplement expédiée dans le camps des survivants.  
Tuer n'étais pas un devoir, mais une nécessité. Seule une épuration de masse pouvait sauver la galaxie et faire prendre conscience aux gens qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, pour sauver cet univers qui court à sa perte. Il voulait lui offrir un nouveau départ  
Mais tuer cette petite fille avait été au dessus de ses forces. Ô, certes, il en avait déjà tué des dizaines, mais... Il y avait une force dans le regard de cette enfant, un quelque chose si particulier... Alors Thanos avait pris une drôle de décision. Il avait gardé l'enfant avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait sa lourde charge, la tâche horrible dont il était chargé et qu'il se devait de mener à terme ?  
Mais non.  
Si Gamora était devenue aussi belle que forte, faisant la fierté de son père, elle n'avait jamais adhéré à sa philosophie, jamais voulu comprendre sa croisade.  
Qu'importe, elle était sa fille, et il la chérira toujours.  
Ce fut son rire qui le blessa le plus. Ne voyait-elle pas combien il l'aimait ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la pousser dans le vide. Il eut un bref aperçu d'un univers où il renonçait à sa croisade, où il cachais le gant et les Pierres pour vivre avec Gamora et pourquoi pas son drôle de copain, ça dépendait de son caractère au quotidien. Mais il eut aussi un bref aperçu de ce que serait l'univers s'il faisait ça. La Vie s'éteindrait, d'abord la flore, puis la faune, espèces intelligentes comprises.  
Alors il repoussa l'idée. Très bien. Il prendra part au sacrifice de l'ensemble de la galaxie et gardera la tête haute, pour montrer l'exemple.


	20. Antman and the Wasp

Alors que sa mère et son beau-père regardaient avec consternation les images d'Antman (ou Giant-man, en l'occurrence) qui passaient à la télé, Cassie souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Son père était allé aider ses amis, elle était si fière ! Elle avait toujours su que son père était un héros, qu'un jour il utiliserait ses talents pour faire le bien. Mais elle avait aussi compris que les grands avaient peur des Super-Héros, qu'ils avaient peur qu'ils puissent devenir des méchants. Mais elle se demandait ; si on empêchait les gentils d'arrêter les méchants, qui le ferait ? Elle avait réussi à avoir la police avec un joli mensonge, et il avait fallu que son Papa intervienne pour battre le méchant en costume jaune, la police n'avait pas pu. Non, Cassie en était persuadée, il fallait plus de super-héros. Il fallait qu'ils se réunissent. Et puis elle connaissait son père, seul, il ferait des bêtises. Quand elle serait grande, elle l'aiderait. Elle avait hâte d'être adulte !


	21. Avengers : Endgame

-Avengers…. ASSEMBLE !

Les mots lui sont venus naturellement. Alors que tout lui semblait perdu, voilà que surgissent les renforts ? Non. Pas des renforts. Une armée. Une armée prête à se venger du mal causé par Thanos, prête à se battre pour que tous leurs efforts n'aient pas été vains. En ce jour, être un Avengers n'est plus une question d'être un super héros ou non. En ce jour, quiconque se dresse devant Thanos, la Mort, est un Avengers, un héros devant être célébré, un défenseur de la Vie. Il sert Mjöllir, sent son pouvoir le parcourir, et s'élance au combat. La victoire, ou la mort. Ensemble.

Le cri de Steve le saisit. Il pense à Morgan. Il pense à Peper. Il pense à Peter, qui doit être là, quelque part. Ils sont si prêts du but. Ils sont si prêts de la victoire. Ils ont presque gagné. Tous ensemble, ils peuvent le faire. Ils peuvent battre ce Titan Fou. Ils peuvent venger l'univers. Ensemble

Avengers… Un Vengeur…. C'est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, et depuis si longtemps. Il a tout perdu, en si peu de temps. Son père, sa sœur qu'il a dû tué lui même, son marteau (qui même présent ici ne sera plus jamais vraiment sien), son monde natal, son meilleur ami, son frère, la moitié de son peuple….. Les Asgardiens sont de retour, et il a revu sa mère, bref moment de grâce dans le chaos de cette sombre époque. Tout le monde a perdu des êtres chers. Tout le monde en a retrouvé aujourd'hui, plus ou moins vite. Se battre, pour ne plus jamais connaître ça, est la seule solution. Mais pas seul. Plus jamais seul. Ensemble.

Il entend Steve crier, tout en tenant encore le gant, objet de dégoût et d'émerveillement. La voix de Laura résonne encore doucement dans son esprit. Elle est là, de retour. Les enfants aussi. Il ne sait pas comment ils réagiront en sachant ce qu'il est devenu. Un meurtrier. Il avait tant perdu, et maintenant il a perdu Natasha aussi… Thanos ne doit pas gagner. Jamais. Il protégera le gant de sa vie. Et se battra avec les autres. Et ils gagneront. Ensemble.

Elle entend l'appel résonner, et regarde Gamora. Ses beaux yeux noirs sont si froid…. Nebula repense à tout ce qui les a autrefois séparées, et à comment elles ont réussi à redevenir des sœurs. Mais sa sœur, sa Gamora, est morte. Seul reste son fantôme, celle qu'elle était autrefois. Elle doit la sauver, elle doit l'aider à redevenir celle qu'elle sera. À tout prix. Mais cela nécessite la mort de Thanos, ce qui n'est pas un prix à payer pour elle. La tâche est impossible seule. Elle doit s'allier avec tous les autres héros. Ils tueront son père. Ensemble.

Un cris de guerre avant une bataille s'annonçant épique. Ils ont quasiment gagné ; Groot et les autres abrutis sont quelque part, là. Il s'agit maintenant de botter le cul de Thanos. Pour la deuxième et dernière fois. Rocket sort son arme, alors que l'adrénaline parcours son petit corps. Oh yeah. Il va aimer ça, et peut-être en mourir, mais qu'importe. Une dernière grande bataille pour sauver les fesses de l'univers. Ensemble.

Quelque part, c'est officiel. Il est un Avengers, lui le géant dominant le champ de bataille. Ce plan désespéré a marché. Et maintenant, il a l'impression que l'univers entier s'est donné rendez vous ici, pour se venger. Au fond de lui, il sait que Hope est là et l'espoir aussi. Ils vont gagner. Ensemble.

Il a déjà entendu nombre de cris de batailles. Vu nombre d'affrontements. Mais…. Là, c'est différent. S'il a l'impression qu'ils peuvent gagner, Rhode reste prudent. Une bataille n'est jamais gagnée d'avance. Néanmoins, il sait une chose. Celui qui gagne la bataille, c'est celui qui le désire réellement. Exalté par le cri de Steve, rempli du désir de venger la mort de la moitié de la galaxie, tous ceux l'entourant désirent la vengeance et la victoire. Et ils l'auront. Ensemble.

Autrefois, ses cris de rage étaient le cri de rassemblement. Mais désormais, il est maître de lui même, deux moitiés enfin réunies, tel l'univers en ce jour. Steve a merveilleusement choisi ses mots. Ils vont écraser l'armée ennemi. Ensemble.

Wong n'aurait jamais cru qu'on l'appellerait «Avengers» un jour. Il n'était qu'un sorcier, autrefois bibliothécaire de Kamar-Taj, désormais gardien du Sanctuaire de New York. Réentendre Stephen l'avait réjouis. Le docteur revenait d'entre les morts avec une requête… à la hauteur de son égo ? Réunir autant de monde, en si peu de temps, c'était insensé. Mais le seul moyen de gagner. Ensemble.

Le cri l'a surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revivre une bataille de ce genre un jour. Elle ferme les yeux, repensant à toutes ses sœurs Valkyries tombées sous les coups de Hella. Mais ce jour appartient au passé. Aujourd'hui c'est un autre combat, tout aussi important pour la survie de l'univers. Mais cette fois, son roi ne se cache pas. Il se bat. Tous les peuples se battent contre la Mort. Et ils l'emporteront. Ensemble.

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle, Peper Potts, enfilerait une des armures de son mari pour devenir une Avengers, elle aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Ou elle aurait paniqué. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. Protégée par la création de son époux, l'adrénaline la parcours. La peur est présente, mais elle comprend enfin Tony. Être Iron Woman, combattre pour un but bien plus important que soi-même… C'est grisant. Elle a la sensation que cette armée.. non cette équipe démesurée peut venger l'univers. Ensemble.

Mantis ne se sent pas prête. Mais le cri de cet homme qu'elle ne connait même pas la rassure. Le Sorcier leur a dit qu'ils étaient morts pendant cinq ans. Elle ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Elle sait juste qu'elle et ses amis ont une autre chance de faire leur travail, protéger la galaxie. Et ils ne seront pas seuls, ces… Avengers les aideront. Ils y arriveront. Ensemble.

Il entend à peine ce que l'homme, loin devant lui dit. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est Thanos là bas. Ce sont ces centaines, peut être même des milliers de personnes partageant le même but que lui qui sont là. Tuer le Titan Fou pour se venger. Mais, étrangement, il n'a pas peur de voir quelqu'un tuer son ennemi mortel à sa place. Seul, il mourrait. Il le sait désormais. Mais tout ce monde… Ils tueront Thanos. Ensemble.

Les Avengers… Thor avait mentionné ce nom. Les plus grands héros de la Terre selon l'espèce de surfeur hideux. Le cri résonne en lui. Un héros. Un des plus grands héros. Pour son grand retour sur sa planète natale, le titre lui plaît. Quill sourit. Il vas réparer son erreur et venger Gamora. Et pour ça, il ne sera pas seul. Tous ces «Avengers» l'aideront. Ils le ferons tous. Ensemble.

Tony l'avait adoubé. Mais entendre Steve crier ce titre, en incluant tous les gens ici, dont lui…. Peter n'en revient pas. Le nom le réjouit et le terrorise en même temps. Toute cette bataille démente lui fait peur mais il n'est pas seul. Tous les gens devant lui l'aideront, et se battront. Ensemble.

Il y a une certaine noblesse, dans ce cri. Dans cet appel à combattre, à ne pas laisser certaines morts impunies. Elle est revenue, mais… Pietro et Vison sont toujours morts. Elle n'a plus personne. Hormis les Avengers. Son équipe, ses amis, sa famille. Tous vengeront les morts qui ne reviendront pas. Ensemble.

Okoye n'a pas l'habitude de ce cri de guerre. Mais cette fois, le Wakanda ne se bat pas seul. Cette fois, l'univers entier se soulève. Elle se sent un instant dépassée, elle, simple générale, garde du corps d'un roi terrien. Mais quel roi. Le plus noble d'entre tous, revenu d'entre les morts avec la moitié de l'univers. Encore une fois, elle se battra. Encore une fois, le Wakanda se battra contre l'envahisseur. Mais pas seul. L'univers est là pour se battre, pour se venger. Ensemble.

L'appel de Steve sonne à ses oreilles comme son «Wakanda Forever». Il n'appelle pas à la guerre. Il n'appelle pas au sang, à l'horreur et à la mort. Il appelle à se tenir ensemble. À se battre pour ce qui est juste, pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre seuls. Il appelle à défendre un univers fragile. Il appelle à considérer tous ceux qui sont là, à ses côté, comme ses frères et ses soeurs. À combattre. Ensemble.

Elle n'est pas une guerrière. Elle est une scientifique. Mais l'adrénaline parcourt aussi son corps. La dernière fois, elle tentait de sauver l'univers. Elle a échouée, interrompue trop tôt. Mais cette fois, elle se battra aux côtés de son frère, de ses amis, de son pays, des terriens et des non-terriens. Aujourd'hui ils sont les Avengers. Ensemble.

Sam a beau être conscient qu'il est mort pendant cinq ans, il a l'impression que Steve n'a pas changé. Il est un chef-né, trouvant naturellement les mots idéaux pour pousser chaque personne à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Il est son modèle. Il est fier de se tenir à ses côtés, de se battre avec lui, avec cette armée. Ensemble.

Il sourit. Bucky se rappelle du garçon fluet qu'il devait régulièrement sauver, il y a si longtemps. Même à ce moment là, il voyait déjà à quel point son ami était fait pour se battre. Pas par plaisir, mais pour les causes justes. Le soldat voudrait être comme lui, mais il ne sera jamais que son ombre. Et il se battra avec lui et les autres. Ensemble.

Hope ne pensait pas être une Avengers, ni une héroïne. Pourtant elle l'est. Elle est la Guêpe, comme le fut autrefois sa mère. Comme Scott. Voir l'ancien voleur lui fait du bien. Surtout qu'il est difficile de le rater, vu sa taille. Elle a hâte de le rejoindre, de se battre encore avec lui, avec les autres. Ensemble.

Un Avengers ? Ça ne l'intéresse pas. Le Wakanda a failli, même avec son aide, lui, M'Baku, et celle de sa tribu. Ils ont échoués à protéger le monde. Et l'univers, paraît-il. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois. Il se battra avec les siens, et avec tous ceux qui sont là, pour terrasser ce Titan violet. Ensemble.

Ce cri, il l'avait entendu souvent. Il est synonyme de victoire, si tout se passe comme prévu. Un dernier moment d'horreur et de souffrance, un dernier sacrifice pour la victoire finale. Ils auraient pu gagner plus tôt, en éloignant Peter Quill, mais les généraux de Thanos, ses Enfants se seraient vengés. Et il y aurait eu tellement de pertes. Aujourd'hui il y aura un dernier sacrifice, une dernière bataille. Puis, plus de Pierres, plus de Thanos, un univers plus sur. Ils n'étaient qu'à une bataille de ce futur. Ils devaient tous se battre. Ensemble.

Nous s'appelons Groot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> Il n'y aura pas de textes pour Far From Home, et certainement pas pour Black Widow.  
> En revanche, j'en ferai certainement un pour WandaVision


	22. WandaVision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci... Ne spoile pas, mais se comprend mieux si vous avez vu le dernier épisode, donc aller le voir si c'est pas fait !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un monde parfait, pour elle, sa famille et les habitants.

C’est ce qu’elle a créé.

Ce qu’elle doit avoir créer.

Agatha ment. C’est obligé. Elle les manipule, tous. C’est un mensonge, la détresse dans les voix des habitants, la colère qui vrille dans leurs yeux, la violence dans leurs esprits. Wanda n’y lit que la vérité, mais elle cherche encore à se convaincre du contraire.

Qu’elle n’a pas failli à sa mission d’héroïne, échouée à suivre les modèles que sont les Avengers.

Qu’elle n’a pas fait souffrir tant de gens.

Ses pouvoirs lui échappent. La situation même n’est plus sous son contrôle. Ce petit monde douillet qu’elle s’est créé ses derniers jours part en miette alors que la vérité se révèle à elle ; Wanda est un monstre. Ses pouvoirs ont causés tant de souffrances…

Encore maintenant, elle est si proche d’en perdre le contrôle, de tuer à nouveau. Elle sent les vies de ses acteurs entre ses doigts, entre les étincelles écarlates de son pouvoirs.

Non.

Elle ne peut pas laisser ça arriver.

Elle doit se reprendre.

Faire le bon choix.

Car peut importe la douleur et les sacrifices, Wanda doit redevenir ce qu’elle veut être, ce qu’elle n’aurait jamais du cesser d’être ; une héroïne.


End file.
